1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the production of a cylindrical embossing sheet to be fixed on a rotating clamping cylinder for the manufacture of continuous webs having surface structures, such as holograms, cinegrams, exelgrams, for safety and reliability engineering and/or surface structures for decoration purposes.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, the plate-like starting material is glued, or otherwise fixed, plainly on the clamping cylinder. The drawback resides in that a gap will form crosswise of the running direction at the edges of the joint of the plates. Frequently, residue of formable substrate (for instance lacquer) deposits in this gap, in particular if duplication takes place into uncrosslinked or wet layers. These deposits negatively affect the finished impression, particularly since they increase continuously in size, this virtually inducing the seam to grow.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the drawbacks of known methods and to embody a method that can be put into practice efficiently and rapidly, resulting in high-quality duplication of the surface structure.